narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miki Kaname
Miki Kaname (かなめミキ, Miki Kaname) is a kunoichi from Kaname clan of Kirigakure and member of Suijin team. Background Maki comes from what you can call a broken home. His brother lost his mind while trying to improve his abilities which leaded her mother into a severe depression. During the academy everyone seemed to like Miki for one or other reason. Girls used to help her all the time and boys got easily blushed when she was arround. The only person that confronted Miki about her tendency to use her innocent charm to escape responsibility was Yukari, who heavily disliked Miki. After graduating and being assigned to her team, Maki kept making mistakes which led her team to fail many missions. Even though nobody blamed her directly, this caused her team to be last one in pass the chunin exams, after three failed attempts. However, Onji has mentioned several times that Miki is a kunoichi without any talent at all. Personality Miki has a shy personality, and can be easily amused. She always says she doesn't want to cause problems but doesn't make any effort to improve her shortcomings. Miki tends to develop a dependence towards the people close to her, being more successful in males. She apologizes a lot for not being self-sufficient, but not because she really feels it, but because the situation warrants it. Because of her shyness, people usually treat her kindly and help her even in the most trivial tasks. In case of a dispute, everyone would consider that she is the victim without feeling the need to listen to both sides. However, Miki does not do any of these actions on purpose. She does not try anything to make gestures and corporal expressions that lead everyone to think that she is tender. Appearance Miki is a woman with pale skin and petite complexion. She has curly pastel pink hair and dark magenta eyes. Despite being pretty thin, she is constantly saying she wants to lose weight even though she always puts it off. Miki has a very beautiful face, being the mole on the right side of his upper lip his most remarkable feature. She often avoids eye contact and gets nervous if someone stares for a long time. Miki gets easily blushed. Abilities Miki is avarage or less than that in almost all the ninja skills. She has decided that she will never learn and use Denjiha since she fears it for what it has done to her brother. Despite not having very good marksmanship, she use mostly small weapons like shurikens or kunais combined with her lightning release. Fourth Shinobi World War Soon... Trivia * 可愛 means cute or adorable while 美 means beauty. * Her hobbies include cooking, dancing and knitting small wool animals. * She's currently studying to become a teacher in the academy. * Many classmates had a crush on her during a period of time, some of them are Kozue, Subaru and Manato. Others, like Nobuo, mentioned she was pretty. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT